


to know you

by dansunedisco



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Identity Reveal, Modern Westeros, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: Alysanne and Jaehaerys meet.-Written for the prompt: "Jon x Sansa at Halloween party in full costume not recognising each other and flirting all night"





	to know you

“You’re Alysanne, aren’t you?”

Sansa blinked up from her phone -- and her multiple, unanswered texts to Arya -- and came face-to-face with a stranger. A stranger in a tragically horrible blond wig, but the rest of his costume was easily discernable.

She affixed a serene smile to her face and dipped into a curtsey. “Well met, my king,” she replied, fighting the urge to burst into laughter at King Jaehaerys’ startled blush. It wasn’t every day she found someone wearing a costume replica from The Good Queen -- its sequel, The Dragonknight, was far more popular -- and she was living for it. She’d majored in Westerosi history and the Targaryen line was filled to the brim with intrigue, pettiness and badass women clawing their way out from the shadows.

“Apologies, my lady,” he said, straightening up. His eyebrows were painted over in white, which should have looked ridiculous, but Sansa found that it didn’t diminish his looks in the slightest. “Could I get you a drink?”

She looked at her phone again. Arya had replied in the meantime: a selfie of her and Gendry smooshed together, cheek to cheek, and decided she wouldn’t play the overbearing big sister… yet.

She spent the rest of the night in the corner with the king -- he was a friend of a friend and had just come back to winter town for the holidays -- talking about the TV show that had brought them together.

“My father wanted to name me Jaehaerys, actually,” he said, “and then he wanted Aegon--”

“But you said your brother was Aegon?”

“ _Exactly_. Mum told him she would leave him if he tried that one, and so they settled on-- well, my name.”

“Is it something silly?” If his father wanted to name him after long-dead Targaryen kings, she wouldn’t be surprised if he’d ended up with a mouthful. Or worse. She reached out to grab his forearm, playing at distraught. “Please don’t tell me they decided on Balerion. I went to grade school with a Balerion.”

“Gods, how did he survive the teasing?”

“Went by Bale,” she said. “He’s a lawyer in King’s, now.”

“Good for him.” He cleared his throat. “No, actually -- my name’s Jon.”

 _Jon_ , she thought. Jon. It was a nice name; one she was fond of, after all these years. She’d had a huge crush on a Jon Snow when she was younger; he’d been friends with Robb and Theon and the other neighborhood boys, and he was often in and out of the Stark house. She’d secretly pined away for him, even after he left Winterfell with his family one summer. “Jon fits you,” she decided, because this Jon was sweet and funny, too. “Would it be rude of me to withhold my own introduction?”

“A little bit. I _did_ tell you about the time I’d almost ended up with my brother’s name.”

“Right, well. Fair’s fair and all that. I’m Sansa.”

Jon looked bewildered for a second. “Sansa,” he repeated. He stepped back. He stepped forward. He swept a glossy tendril of blond away from his eyes. “Sansa _Stark?”  
_

She went hot and cold. “How do--?”

“I’m _Jon._ ” He looked earnestly into her eyes. “Jon Snow.”

It was her turn to flick her blonde wig back and stare, but now that he said the name, the memories of her old crush snapped apart and refitted themselves into the present day. She was taller than him now, especially in her heels, but his brown eyes were the same… and if he didn’t have that white paint dusted over his beard and brows, then -- yes. She could see him, exactly as he would be a decade and a half later. She laughed to herself, marveling at how the world worked sometimes: “Hi, Jon. It’s good to see you again.”

 

Years later, Arya Stark recounted the story of Jaehaerys and Alysanne. “But this isn’t a Ye Olde Westeros story,” she said. “This is the story of how my sister and Jon met -- and met again -- and fell in love.”

And it was a really, really good wedding toast.


End file.
